


Reflections and Regret

by uniquepov



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, References to Suicide, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James knows he should have seen it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections and Regret

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Lewis, Hathaway, or any of the others; only the plot is mine, and I make no profit from these scribblings. I'm just playing in Colin Dexter's sandbox for a while.
> 
>  **A/N:** spoilers for Series 7, particularly episode 3 (parts 1 &2)

Deep in his heart, James knows he should have seen it.

Seen it, and done something about it. Taken a kinder tone, a gentler approach.

He waves off Lewis’ offer of takeaway. He’s happy for Lewis and the good doctor, but the last thing James wants right now is another reminder of his own failings.

There was a time when he believed in the goodness of men. In the goodness of God.

He should have recognised the despair in Adam’s eyes. And in Will’s eyes, all those years ago.

After all, he’s faced it in the mirror all this time.


End file.
